


Try, Try, Try

by Plainsong_451



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 普通世界AU。醫生是藥頭，流氓是她的可悲主顧。或者反過來說，流氓努力地嗑藥，醫生努力地幫他戒藥。私設：打架專家、流氓是真的兄弟。打架專家只有被提到。
Relationships: Doctor/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Try, Try, Try

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道有沒有人想知道，不過標題是The Smashing Pumpkins的歌。

當他的靈魂被抽回軀殼的瞬間，他看見「醫生」驚人的女性特徵，還有她正跨在他身上從心臟裡拔出針筒。

「嗑藥幾年了還會過量，還真不專業啊？」認識多年的藥頭嘲笑。

他想說那是因為平常給的低檔貨都得打比正常劑量再多一點，大姊，是你今天給的太純了……女人移開沉重的重量站了起來，他一陣猛咳，終於可以喘上氣。「感謝──」在心臟裡扎一支腎上腺素還是什麼的。他有看過《黑色追緝令》，沒想過B級片裡的教學居然在現實中行得通。

「不會，但重點是你沒錢了吧？」

「啊？」

公寓外高架呼嘯而過的車聲沉寂在遠方，暗色的天空覆蓋一層絲絨質地的塵埃，將近地平線的地方沾著一道洗不乾淨的螢白光汙染。她喊他「那邊的流氓」、「廢物」還有「好孩子」、他稱她「醫生」，事實上每個人都稱她「醫生」。在那褪色的高中回憶裡，每當他翹課出門就會碰到她，看到女孩在學校後面的角落站點，樣貌不可一世。後來自己被抓進勒戒所超過半年，回來發現她還在那裏。他懷疑她究竟幾歲。

事實上，她看起來和自己沒差多少，直到現在仍舊如此。總是罩著一件白色大衣，裡面穿得很輕薄，鮮豔口紅、深色大腿襪。他甚至記得她對她說的第一句話：「那邊的小混混，要一起玩嗎？」

當天晚上他從古柯鹼晉級到海洛因，被自己已經出社會的大哥逮個正著。

_（各位年輕人，別去碰海洛因；它對你的身體和心靈都不好。看下去就知道了。）_

「拜託，讓我在這裡住一晚！」

「你哥可是說過你再過來，他就會把這裡拆了。」

他明顯僵了一下，「這次他不會知道的。」

「隨便你吧。」

他待在專門收留這種沒有明天的廢物的破爛房間，腎上腺素的效果還在，但脆弱感急速回流。事情的真相他目前最不想讓醫生知道，她和大哥的嚴重不合出於第一次打照面，大哥就拎起對方從二樓扔出去，終於把神智不清掛在樓梯間的弟弟扛回家。這種事發生過兩次，他不怪醫生。他只是暫時不想聽到有任何有關家人的嘲笑。

隔天他聽到在對面房間醫生在叫他，電視機開著。他從睡袋裡探出頭來想知道發生什麼事，抬頭發現醫生的身形擋住房間的出口：

「你哥死了，」對方仍舊那副語氣。「我是不是該開始向你收房租？」

槍聲再一次閃過腦海，然後扎入對海洛因的軟爛需求中──傍晚的街口傳來來自住處的槍聲，他頓了一下，接著開始往回跑──不，他那天沒有「跑」，而大哥也……一定不會有事。大哥的確少根筋，白天在拳擊場有份工作、晚上給人做打手，然而是個頂得住天的老實人。他身體壯碩，相信努力和力氣及許多玩意，而幫弟弟戒藥的方式就是直接冷火雞：搬一張沉重椅子堵住門口並把對方鎖在房裡，無視裡頭的慘叫，在外面大喊「加油！」、「撐下去！」還有「弟弟，你做得到的！」──哦不，做不到的；麻煩找上門的時候，「弟弟」只知道有個熟悉的地方願意用一餐（藥）的價錢收留。

「嗑到都軟了。」有人踢他。

他鬆開的手上有什麼落下，劃開一道傷口。等到他清醒過來他會注意到手上的血跡，但不記得什麼時候發生的。她靠近他，告訴他別那麼頻繁地打，他茫然看著她往前一直走，一直走──

走

像

沒有

有

沒有傷痛

然後在黑色的隧道盡頭醒過來，他從手腕被跩進廁所，膝蓋以下還在門外。年輕男人掙扎起來，有雙手抓住他的腰帶和上衣，他整個人被半拖半坐到馬桶座上，醫生點亮燈：「看看你這副樣子，」他看了一眼就閉上眼睛。「廢物，」醫生手上的指甲油彷彿隨著那個巴掌刮進臉上，他沒敢抬頭，下個瞬間被壓進水龍頭底下。現在他可以感覺到痛和冰冷。

他央求醫生再給自己藥。靠不切實際的謊、過於自然的保證，但他的藥頭只是刻薄地大笑，她已經聽過多少絕望的藉口。所以他不懂為什麼她還是糾扯他的袖子、紮緊綁帶，把手臂拍出顏色，細細將針頭戳進血管裡。他的意識又飄了起來。醫生同樣撩起大衣的袖口給自己注射，在床墊側躺下來從背後摟著他。這次比避免被嘔吐物噎死的預防措施再更親近，手被醫生交疊上來的指尖揪得發痛；他感覺被愛，不論是纏繞頸上的髮絲還是化學成分帶來的錯覺，血管裡溫暖的麻木擴散到每個神經元，不斷膨脹、膨脹，最終跟世界化為一體──

他在藥勁退去的餘潮中發抖，浸透的濕冷迫使皮膚找尋溫度的陪伴，但白色的衣襬隨著重量遠離床墊。醫生的背影映在他乾澀的眼角，模糊的渴望隨之消逝，他再度覺得脆弱、孤身一人且無能為力。癮頭壓倒性的又回來了。

「請便，但賒帳的額度你已經滿了，你想怎麼還？」

他又要了一根針。醫生不耐煩的回應顯示她現在想專心在道路上，而他顯然是個干擾。車窗外，橘色的巨大落日正在下沉，沉沒在罪惡的螢光城市之下。斑駁的餘暉晃動有如頹傾時揚起的塵埃，車加速拐了幾個彎，經過異常熟悉的路口。

他的眼睛無法克制地睜大。「為什麼……要回我家？」

「還是說你不想回來？」她壞笑。

「不，但是……」他不想被她討厭。

駕駛座上的人打檔、熄火，轉頭盯著他看。他下意識發出謎樣窒息的慘叫聲，緊接著從打開的車門摔到外面，醫生精緻的指甲扶著門框，從副駕駛座跨了出去：

「到後面去，」

「什麼？」

「你不想要嘛？」

他想說不，並不想……但他心裡清楚醫生有多麼自說自話又多管閒事。他的後背撞上坐墊，醫生勾住他的皮帶，那讓他倒抽了一口氣。「該硬得起來吧，都戒那麼多天了，」襯衫的扣子被扯開，直到現在投入其中的似乎還是對方，他主動就著黃昏的光線吻了她，企圖抓回某種平衡感。醫生沒有疏遠，而是加深了回應力道；他任對方壓倒自己，根深蒂固的癮頭、孤獨和渴望融成催逼著本能的需求。

醫生拉起落在地上的大衣覆蓋他們兩人。她還伏在他身上，手臂支在他旁邊；他側著頭，順平常長袖遮蓋的皮膚摸索，果然找到千瘡百孔的針孔。那些不是可以開口問的問題，但他心軟了起來。她靜靜地望著不知何方，突然開口。

「忘掉你大哥一點了嗎？」

「……嗯。」

「他說不定在等你回家呢。大概昨天十點時，我聽說他出院了。」

她糾纏的長髮勒進指縫裡；他氣息不穩，用力扼住醫生的脖頸，同時被對方的重量拖著滾落縫隙。她的眼睛睜大，這會是他第一次由上俯瞰醫生，兩手加壓下的血管突突地跳動，頓時他還是放鬆了力道。醫生握住自己的氣管，咳了起來。

「果然還是沒膽啊。」

她裸著身子坐在地上，看著他縮在座椅一角穿牛仔褲。「你為什麼要騙我？」他的聲音在發抖。「我沒騙你，只是沒有全部告訴你而已。」

他放棄扣好最後一顆鈕扣，解開門鎖下車。醫生的嘲笑尾隨背後：「你的帳上還有……」但「砰」的甩門聲悶掉聲音。腳步聲在傍晚的人行道迴盪，門廳的燈亮了起來，他忐忑不安地將手覆上門鈴。


End file.
